


prompt: ink my skin with your name

by xsquareone



Series: prompts [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ink, M/M, Tattoos
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zarry. Harry chce sobie zrobić kolejny tatuaż, ale Zayn nie chce, by jego chłopak wytatuował sobie kolejny idiotyzm. Harry po drobnej sprzeczce wychodzi i wraca z jakimś słodkim tatuażem, wyrażającym uczucie do Z. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompt: ink my skin with your name

Było już dobrze po północy, kiedy leżeliśmy z Harrym w łóżku, otoczeni ciepłem naszych ciał. Głowę miałem ułożoną na jego klatce piersiowej, wsłuchując się w miarowe bicie serca. Palcami ręki, którą miałem zarzuconą na jego brzuch, przesuwałem po biodrze, co chwilę zarysowując opuszkami kontury tatuażu, który tam się znajdował. Robiłem się coraz bardziej senny, tylko na chwilę uchylając powieki, by zerknąć na nudne obrazy, przewijające się w telewizorze.

\- Zaynie – szepnął Harry, składając pocałunek na mojej głowie.

\- Hm? - mruknąłem.

\- Wiesz, tak sobie ostatnio myślałem… - Otworzyłem szeroko oczy, zupełnie się rozbudzając. Te słowa _nigdy_ nie wróżyły niczego dobrego.

\- Bardzo bolało? - rzuciłem żartobliwie, za co oberwałem od mojego chłopaka lekkim klapsem po tyłku.

\- Nieśmieszne – stwierdził twardo, słyszalnie urażony, na co ja tylko uniosłem się na rękach, wzrokiem odnajdując jego twarz. Brwi miał zmarszczone, a usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Wywróciłem oczami i nachyliłem się, moimi wargami odnajdując jego.

\- Oj, nie bocz się już – poprosiłem, odsuwając się na kilka centymetrów, ponieważ chłopak nie odwzajemnił mojej pieszczoty. Ponownie złączyłem nasze usta, przebiegając językiem po dolnej wardze chłopaka, następnie odnajdując jego język, który już mi się nie opierał.

Oderwaliśmy się od siebie po chwili z cichym mlaśnięciem.

\- No, to o czym tak ostatnio myślałeś, kochanie? - spytałem, powracając do przerwanego tematu.

\- Mam ochotę na kolejny tatuaż – wyznał, a ja czułem, jak mój dobry humor ulatuje w mgnieniu oka.

\- _Znowu?_

\- Co ma znaczyć _znowu_? - oburzył się, widocznie tracąc cierpliwość. - Ostatni tatuaż zrobiłem sobie…

\- Dwa tygodnie temu, Haz – dokończyłem za niego, czując, że po moim ciele również rozlewa się gniew. Uwielbiałem tatuaże Harry’ego, niektóre z nich nawet sam zaprojektowałem, ale w ostatnim czasie mój chłopak zaczynał robić sobie coraz więcej dziar, które nie znaczyły nic i szpeciły jego piękne ciało, które tak bardzo kochałem. Nie chciałem mu też zabraniać niczego, bo nie miałem do tego prawa, lecz chciałem mieć jakiś wpływ na jego decyzje, wiedząc, że w pewien sposób liczy się z moim zdaniem. - I co tym razem sobie zrobisz? Kolejne logo jakiejś drużyny futbolowej ze Stanów? Albo gitarę, przypominającą gruszkę z dziurą?

\- Nie, myślałem o kosmicznej małpie w kasku – wyrzucił, odsuwając się od mnie i obracając na drugi bok, tyłem do mnie. Otworzyłem usta, zszokowany nawiązaniem do mojego tatuażu. Do dziś pamiętałem, jak pokazałem mu moje nowe dzieło, a on chwalił je, przyglądając mu się z błyskiem w oku.

\- O tak, bardzo dojrzale, Harry – skomentowałem, odnajdując w pościeli pilot i naciskając czerwony przycisk, wyłączyłem grające pudło, po czym odłożyłem przedmiot na szafkę nocną. Również odwróciłem się tyłem do Stylesa, mając pewność, że nasze ciała nie stykają się nawet o milimetr.

Westchnąłem ciężko, pragnąć zapomnieć o tej idiotycznej sprzeczce i udać się do spokojnej krainy Morfeusza. Niestety, tej nocy nie było mi to dane.

*

Kilka kolejnych dni nie było idealnych. Nasza nocna kłótnia o tatuaż wciąż wisiała w powietrzu jak czarna chmura, nie pozwalając nam dojść do żadnego porozumienia. Moje kontakty z Harrym ograniczyły się do minimum; wymienialiśmy tylko krótkie powitania i mówiliśmy o swoich planach na kolejne dni. A to tylko dlatego, że mieszkaliśmy ze sobą i całkowity brak komunikacji nie wchodził w grę.

Kończyłem zmywać naczynia po lunchu, na którym Haz się nie pojawił, gdy usłyszałem trzask drzwi od naszego mieszkania.

\- Wróciłem! - zakomunikował mój chłopak. Nieporuszony, odłożyłem ostatni umyty talerz na suszarkę, po czym zakręciłem kurek z wodą i sięgnąłem po ścierkę, by wytrzeć ręce. Styles zdążył w tym momencie dołączyć do mnie w kuchni, przekraczając jej próg z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Jak dobrze, że zdążyłeś na nasz wspólny posiłek – oznajmiłem sarkastycznie, odkładając ścierkę na jej wcześniejsze miejsce. - Lunch masz w lodówce, możesz go sobie odgrzać w mikrofali.

Już miałem opuścić pomieszczenie, ale przejście zatarasował mi Haz, praktycznie przylegając swoim ciałem do mojego. Był to nasz pierwszy tak bliski kontakt od wielu dni i naprawdę nie miałem zamiaru się odsuwać. Tęskniłem za tym idiotą.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, uparciuchu – szepnął, nachylając się nade mną i składając na moich ustach długi i czuły pocałunek. _Ach, jak mi tego brakowało._

Nie czekając dłużej, od razu odwzajemniłem pieszczotę, pogłębiając całusa. Szatyn zarzucił ręce na moją szyję, bawiąc się kosmykami włosów na moim karku, więc niewiele myśląc, ja ułożyłem dłonie na jego biodrach. Niestety, z sekundą, w której moje ręce zetknęły się z ciałem Harry’ego, chłopak odsunął się ode mnie z syknięciem bólu.

\- Haz, co ci jest? - spytałem przerażony. - Coś cię boli?

\- Nie, tylko, um. - Styles zagryzł wargę, zdenerwowany, po czym spuścił wzrok na kafelki w kuchni. - Mam trochę obolałą skórę na biodrze.

\- Od czego? - zaciekawiłem się. - Pokaż, może…

\- Wracam właśnie z salonu tatuażu – wyznał w końcu, zbierając się na odwagę i patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

Prychnąłem, nie mogąc uwierzyć w jego słowa. A więc jego czułe zachowanie było tylko ciszą przed burzą, która miała właśnie wybuchnąć.

\- I zanim zdążysz cokolwiek powiedzieć, i znowu przestać się do mnie odzywać, daj mi szansę wyjaśnić.

Skrzyżowałem ramiona na piersi, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Rób, co chcesz – oznajmiłem, już na starcie niezainteresowany jego banalnymi tłumaczeniami.

Harry posłał mi krótki uśmiech i zsunął z ramion bluzę, którą miał na sobie, po czym zwinnym ruchem ściągnął białą koszulkę przez głowę. Obleciałem wzrokiem całą jego klatkę piersiową, dopiero na końcu utrwalając spojrzenie na czymś, co pod pokrywą folii, ochraniającej nową dziarę, wyglądało jak małe jajo pełne poziomych kresek. Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, co to do cholery może być.

\- To odcisk twojego palca – rzekł, a ja otworzyłem szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. - Kciuka, dokładniej mówiąc.

Schyliłem się, chcąc dokładnie przestudiować nowy tatuaż mojego chłopaka. I, faktycznie, z bliska wyglądało to jak odcisk palca, nawet całkiem profesjonalnie wykonany. Lecz to nie odpowiadało na pytania, pojawiające się w mojej głowie.

\- Ale… dlaczego akurat na biodrze? - spytałem pierwsze, co przyszło mi na myśl. - I czemu odcisk kciuka?

\- Bo jesteś zaborczym dupkiem i wiem, jak bardzo lubisz ludziom dawać do zrozumienia, do kogo należę. Więc pomyślałem, że ułatwię ci to zadanie, tatuując sobie na skórze coś, co w pełni należy do ciebie. Tak, jak i ja należę do ciebie – wyznał bez zająknięcia, a ja uniosłem głowę, odnajdując jego szczere, szmaragdowe tęczówki. - Poza tym wiele razy mi powtarzałeś, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek ci się oświadczę, pierścień będziesz nosił na kciuku, a nie na palcu serdecznym jak jakaś panienka. - Zaśmiałem się pod nosem, doskonale pamiętając te słowa.

Zagryzłem wargę, spojrzenie ponownie przenosząc na małą dziarę.

\- Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że to mój nowy, ulubiony tatuaż, jaki przyozdabia twoją skórę – powiedziałem, przybliżając się do Harry’ego i go obejmując. - Dalej jednak nie rozumiem, dlaczego akurat biodro?

Harry uśmiechnął się podstępnie i nachylając się na moim uchem, wyszeptał:

\- Bo tutaj zazwyczaj odciskasz swój kciuk, gdy mnie pieprzysz. - Poczułem, jak stado dreszczy przebiega po moim kręgosłupie i już wiedziałem, co wydarzy się w następnej kolejności.


End file.
